Teen Titans: Aura
by blooddancer101
Summary: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

The teen titans were enjoying a large pizza, when something began making its way towards the earth. Robin was the first to notice it. The team watched where the thing landed and then went after it.

Beast Boy looks in the crater and says, "It looks like a giant blue diamond. Maybe we can make money off of it!" His eyes got wide with excitement. Raven hit him on the head softly and says, "It's obvious a ship of some kind." Cyborg looks over the ship when he notices something.

Cyborg says uneasily, "Hey…um guys, there is someone inside it."

He rubbed the crystal surface and everyone could see that a wounded girl was inside the ship. There was some weird writing on the crystal surface as well. Cyborg took scans of the writing before they all got the girl out of there and took her to the Tower.

Cyborg got the girl placed in a form of hospital bed and dressed her wound. Raven busy trying to translate the writing from the crystal.

She says, "I can only translate half the writing. I can't do any better. This is what Cyborg gathered by scans. The girl's name Aura and she was sent here as the only survivor of her kind. She is also a royal princess of her planet."

Robin looks the girl over a moment. Aura had pure white like snow. There was also a blue crystal around her neck that looks just like the ship she arrived in. He gently touched her arm and she woke up with a jump.

Everyone got away from her as she began to yell and scream at them in a langue they could not understand. Her eye color turned red as she even more angry and freaked out. She got off the bed and ran out of the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Aura ran through the city in a fear driven rage. She thinks, "Where am I? Where is my father and brother? Am I the only one left?" She did not sense her brother or father anywhere near her.

Robin and the others were not far behind her. Robin tried to ride beside her on his motorcycle and calm her down. He says slowly enough to try for her to understand, "Aura its okay. You are at safe place. There is no need to run."

Aura listened closely to how he talked. She says to him slowly in their langue, "I…no sense…brother or father." She did not speak a full sentence, but he understood what she meant. He says, "Don't worry; we will help find your brother and father."

She smiled and stopped running so the others could catch up. Beast Boy stopped right in front of her in his tiger form. She asks, "Why the tiger green?" (Don't worry guys she won't always talked like this.) Beast Boy went back in his human form and smiled at her.

Aura screamed and hid behind Robin. She says, "Green person bad." Beast Boy says, "No I am not bad. Don't worry I won't hurt you." He turns into a small kitten and rubs against her legs to show her he was a friend." Aura smiled, picked him up, and stroked his head softly. She purrs happily, "Cute!"

She put Beast Boy down and he went into his human form blushing. Robin says, "Aura needs our help finding her brother and father. Apparently they were cast into space to head ere the same time she was." Aura says, "They were suppose to arrive here before me." She was picking up on their langue a lot faster now.

Cyborg says, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's start looking for them." The gang split up into three teams of two. Robin and Aura, Starfire and Best Boy, and Raven and Cyborg.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin rode his motorcycle as he kept up with Aura. She was sensing her brother and father's energy near the harbor. Their heartbeats were faint as Aura made her way closer to them. She says to Robin, "Something is not right. Their energy is so faint, almost like they are dead." Robin asks, "If they are dead, how can you sense them?"

She points to her crystal around her neck. She says, "Our physical heartbeat may stop, but these crystals help keep us alive just a bit longer. As long as their crystals are still glowing, I can sense them." He smiles and says, "Well then, let's hurry." Robin and Aura made it to the harbor and searched like crazy. Every moment they did not find her family members, the more Aura began to panic.

She says, "Their crystals are growing dim. We are running out of time." Robin got the rest of the group looking. He says, "We'll find them, Aura." Aura finally dove into the harbor and searched the water. Beast Boy jumped in after her and turned into a turtle. She looks at him uneasy as she could not sense them anymore. Beast Boy knew what was wrong and began swimming fast and deep.

Beast Boy went deep enough that light was having trouble piercing the water. Then he hit something against his head. He says, "Ow! That hurt!" He swam away a bit to get a better look. He looks up and screams. Beast Boy had found Aura's family members but they were not alive anymore. Their blood covered the inside of the crystal ships.

Aura saw this and headed to the surface. She let out a cry of rage and sorrow. Beast Boy brought the bodies up to the surface so they could be buried.


End file.
